A Different Life
by xnabnana
Summary: Bella is a vampire long before she meets Edward, but a different kind. Will she stick around Forks long enough to figure out what she truly is? Or will her fears get in the way of a new beginning? Bella & Edward I promise. Just give it a chance! R & R plz
1. Chapter 1

Preface

So much pain… What's happening?

I was alone and it was dark, I was moving quickly and then everything became red. I saw fire everywhere and felt it everywhere too. For so long it was just pain, and then... Thirst.

Chapter 1

I knew what I had become at this point and I knew I could never go back. I was forever enveloped in darkness and cursed to go through an eternity alone. Henry came into my mind at that moment. Oh my sweet love Henry! What would I do now? It was obvious that I had to leave, but how could I leave Henry without a farewell? I couldn't torture him, or myself for that matter. I would have to say my final goodbye, it wouldn't be simple but I knew it needed to be done.

I moved swiftly, stifling sobs as I cut across the dense forest. I briefly thought about how this forest used to frighten me so, "no need for that now" I told myself; there is nothing more frightening than what I have become.

I kept my pace without a problem but I felt weary. I didn't want to move forward anymore, my destination was only a dead end. Even with my sluggishness though, I spotted Henry's cottage in no time at all. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Isabella, where have you been? I haven't seen you at all in two weeks. I missed you love." He paused briefly and continued more quietly "should you be here at this late hour?"

I hadn't taken a breath since I walked to his door step. The moment I did my throat burned more intensely than I could have imagined. The thirst was consuming me and the burn was ripping me from inside.

I inhaled sharply only to stutter the next few words.

"Im... Well, uh lets see here..."

He cut in quickly. His voice was concerned now. "What's wrong? And your voice, it sounds very different, melodic somehow but sad. Is everything alright? Your not getting cold feet are you?"

He seemed so breakable at that moment.

"No Henry. Well yes. I...am...leaving. I can not stay here any longer, forgive me." I said quickly.

The room fell silent for a moment when the rain started pelting the roof top. It seemed like we stood motionless forever, watching the candlelight dance across the walls.

Finally he broke the silence as he took me by the wrists.

"Your freezing, step inside, take off your cloak. Lets try to figure things out."

"I have to leave, please. Forgive me Henry but I must go." I whispered.

"Then I shall follow you wherever you choose to go, I will follow the rest of my life if necessary" he cried out.

I laughed at the ruin my life had become. If only that night had never happened, I wouldn't have to fight against the need to kill Henry.

This thought only took a second and I quickly delivered my response.

"You aren't at liberty to do so. You belong here, with the church."

" No, no, I will figure it out."

"The church is your life Henry" I said as I shook my head.

He thought for a second and then said "If I must go to be with you then I will do so. If needed I'll say there was a death."

"Wasn't there?" Just as I asked this the hood of my cloak fell back and I didn't stop it. It was the only way. My black locks spilled from the fallen hood and I slowly opened my eyes. Henry stared, stunned, with emotions moving across his face more quickly than the flickers of the candles. Surprise, sorrow, fear, anger, confusion, shock, disbelief, and anger again. All of 30 seconds had passed while he looked into my crimson eyes when finally understanding dawned on him. He dropped my wrists as if they had burned his hands and stepped away just as quickly. He was repulsed by me.

"Get out you... You creature!"

"I'm sorry, I was walking home and..." my attempt of an explanation was futile. He didn't let me speak another word.

"Get out, I will not kill you and I will tell no one of what I have seen tonight but you must leave here and never return." he bowed his head and began to pray fervently.

I left before he had finished.

The truth is that I hated myself more than Henry ever could have. I would like to think that he was more frightened for me or of me than anything else. I on the other hand was horrified with the monster that I had become. I felt like I had died that night and wished I could have.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 1 was just some background. Time has passed since, but we'll revisit Bella's past later.

Chapter 2

I willed myself to go again. I was approaching my fourth year here, longer than I had let myself stay ever before and it was time to go. Forks, WA was my next destination.

I went through the motions for what was close to the 20th time and before I knew it everything was prepared, I would leave tomorrow. I had decided that I would start in high school this time, I could stay longer that way if I pleased. "Never too long" I reminded myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I made my way to my newly acquired cabin to get settled. "I should hunt now," I thought, "before school tomorrow."

I made my way along the forest, letting my senses take over when I caught the scent. It was very sweet and somehow cold. I had never come across this scent before and something about the smell made me feel as if I was in danger. I stiffened and prepared to protect myself but it was unnecessary, I was the only one here. I ran the other way to quiet my unease and lost the trail. I needed to sleep; I reminded myself that I couldn't go so long without taking care of my needs, it was making me loopy.

7:30 AM and my alarm rang as if I needed it. Sleep came for a few hours a couple times a week and evaded me for the rest. This is what it had been like ever since... I stopped that thought cold. I tried to think of something else and when that failed I settled for getting ready.

Showered and dressed I bolted out the door and reminded myself to move at a human pace. I finally arrived, still earlier than I hoped but that was fine. I could avoid more stares this way, I hoped in vain. I'm sure the school was already filled with the buzz of my arrival anyway. This is what small towns were like.

I walked through the doors and my senses immediately sharpened with the scent. Then I noticed a couple boys looking my way and thought it would be better to wipe the blood thirsty look from my face and greet them.

"Well hello there, lovely morning isn't it?" I tried.

"Yeah...yeah, Just" he hesitated "lovely." He finished with some uncertainty.

I waved at them and kept walking. Maybe it was my outfit? No, I look fine, it must have been my silly greeting. I had to drop the more proper English, it wasn't helping.

My first few classes were easy and not that uncomfortable. The stench of blood hadn't bothered me so much and the staring wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. People seemed interested enough but I sat at the back, attracting little attention because of it. It didn't give people much of an opportunity to look my way.

Next was lunch and I wanted to hide in the restroom. I talked myself into thinking there was no need, I was as plain as they got, I would probably blend in just fine. I was wrong. I entered slowly, unsure of where to sit and whether or not to eat when one of the boys from this morning ambushed me.

"Your Isabella right? I'm Mike Newton, I was in your first hour class, I didn't get a chance to talk to you then."

"Oh yes, I think I spotted you. You can call me Bella by the way. Nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual," he smiled "come sit with us?"

"Yeah sure."

Everyone made their brief introductions. I made mental notes of them all. It was then that I noticed them.

The five were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria at an otherwise empty table. They seemed to be silent, their gazes focused on the table past their trays of untouched food.

They were the only people not looking my way so it was safe to stare at them.

I got an odd feeling from looking at them, there was something about them but I couldn't quite place it.

They were all very different but somehow similar. There were three boys, one was very muscular with dark curly hair. The second was tall, leonine, with apparent muscles and honey blond hair. The third seemed smaller and younger than the other two, less bulky with messy bronze colored hair. The two girls were very different from each other too. One was very small, petite in every aspect with a disarray of short black spiky hair framing her face. The second was tall with long golden hair and a figure of a pin up girl.

They all looked similar though, they were very pale with very dark eyes emphasized by the dark shadows under them. It took me a second to take it in but all five of them were breathtakingly beautiful. They looked out of place in this dingy little cafeteria. But why did they look so familiar?

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She looked up to follow my gaze to the five. She looked at the boyish one with the messy hair and he met her eyes for a brief second and then his eyes flickered in my direction and then back to his table, uninterested. Jessica giggled and began to answer my question.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, the small girl that left is Alice Cullen. The two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme." She said in a hushed but excited tone

"They're..." I stopped at a loss of words.

"Perfect?" Jessica interrupted. "Yeah, they look that way. They're all together you know? Like together. And they live together." She paused, gauging for my reaction. When I gave none, she sighed, a little disappointed and continued. " They aren't actually related except for the twins but they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen."

"Why are they so secluded?" I asked a little too eager.

"They mostly keep to themselves." Angela said.

I looked again to their table and Edward again met my gaze, I quickly dropped my eyes but not before I noticed curiosity in his eyes.

"Edward doesn't date, I wouldn't waste my time. Apparently, none of the girls here are good looking enough for him."

Edward looked away, it seemed like with a smile on his face. I smiled too, poor Jessica, I thought.

The bell rang and I got ready to go.

"I'll see you later, I'm off to Biology. It was wonderful meeting all of you."

"I have Biology too, lets walk together." Angela said happily.

We walked together in silence, and reached the door of the classroom just as the bell rang. I glanced around the room and found that the only open seat was next to Edward Cullen. I focused on the carpet as I went to sit next to him, a little stunned by his beauty. As I sat a few things happened simultaneously; He stiffened, moved away from me with an angry and hostile expression, and the scent I had come across in the woods hit me.

I tensed. I looked into his eyes again and they were pitch black and furious.

I felt confused. I wished to be here more fiercely than anything but my self preservation had room in my head as well. The scent inspired such fear in me but this archangel couldn't be bad right?

The bell rang and I exhaled only to realize I had stopped breathing. I felt Edward bolt out the door before I had looked up. Something is wrong here, but what could it be?

I left the class very confused and decided to leave for the rest of the day. I couldn't focus my thoughts on anything but the Cullens and I had to clear my head.

"Hey Bella!" Called Mike behind me.

"Oh hello... Mike is it?" I asked even tough I was certain.

"Great! You remembered." He said, genuinely pleased.

"Yes." I was paying little attention at this point.

"So what did you do to Cullen? He looked... Upset about something" He added nonchalantly.

"Oh was that the boy I was sitting next to? I'm not sure, he didn't speak to me at all."

This seemed to please Mike.

"So where are you headed?"

"Home" I said flatly.

"Ditching already?" He asked concerned.

"No, no I'm going to go buy a car, my... Parents... I have to go pick it up right now." As I said it, it sounded like a good idea.

"Listen, I've got to go, thanks Mike. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure" he said smiling.

I walked away, wondering what my car would be like. I was a little low on cash so it would have to be something inexpensive. Could I learn to drive so quickly?

My earlier worries seemed to vanish as my thoughts wandered down a more happy venue. But that was short lived. I walked in to the office to let them know I would be leaving for the rest of the day when I noticed Edward standing at the receptionists ear. He didn't look my way and as I stood there I caught the gist of their conversation, he wanted to change his biology class to another period. He tried to persuade her with no success. I couldn't believe that this was about me. It simply couldn't be, how could he take such an intense dislike to me so soon?

Suddenly the door opened as another student stepped in and out of the office, the chilly air swirled my hair around my face and Edward's back stiffened. He turned to look at me with the same hatred as before and I froze. I felt terrified. He moved quickly and gracefully out the door before I had a chance to say anything. What had just happened?

I walked out of the office without a word as well and stepped into the open. I took a deep breath to steady myself and grabbed a newspaper. Car hunting seemed to have lost its appeal, but it was necessary. It would be too difficult to blend in otherwise.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I found a few cars worth taking a look at but only a couple were within a reasonable distance. I didn't want to go running too far. Deviating from the streets might prove to be dangerous and moving at a human pace for more than a few miles would be very irritating. La Push is where I would go first. There was a sturdy looking red truck I wanted to take a look at.

I loved it the second I saw it, it was old, sturdy and clean. It just seemed so strong and solid and something about it seemed so comforting to me. I was about to walk up the driveway when I heard someone open the front door.

"Hey there!" yelled out a young man from the steps. He was about 15 I thought and was dark with a with a very warm and inviting smile. He had long black hair tied back with a rubber band that swept from side to side as he moved.

"Oh hi, you startled me there." I said surprised.

"Im sneaky that way. So what brings you to the reservation, or more importantly, my driveway?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, right. My name is Bella, I wanted to take a look at your truck." I said as I pointed to the news paper.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. That's great, let me get the keys, hold on a sec.

Ok, ready for the test drive? My dad isn't home right now but we can take it out for a spin."

"Actually I want to go ahead and buy it. No need for the test drive."

"Oh, ok" disappointment coloring his tone.

"Well I don't know how to drive, but if you promise you wont make fun of me I'll buy your truck and pay you for a few lessons."

He let out a loud booming laugh before he answered.

"Sorry, I wasn't supposed to laugh was I?" He grinned away

"I'll teach you for free, how about that?"

"Jacob, that's so nice but I think I would rather pay you for the lessons."

"No way, your doing me a favor by getting rid of this thing for me. My dad doesn't drive but he wont let me get a new car when we have a good one sitting right here." He gestured to the truck.

We went on talking this way for a while and it felt great. I felt like I could really be myself around Jacob. He was so warm and his smile seemed to brighten my day significantly. I felt at home here with him. After a long talk we agreed that he would give me a couple lessons before letting me drive it off on my own. Only one was necessary though, I caught on quickly.

It was getting dark so I told him I would visit again soon and took off. All in all, it felt like a good day. I wondered what tomorrow would bring.

* Ok so I know that was a lot of fluff but I promise I'll get to the good stuff soon. Tell me what you think though, I feel like this chapter wasnt as good as the first and I would appreciate some tips to help me improve.


	3. Chapter 3

To my reviewers: Thank you for all your reviews so far! I know you might be a little confused but it will all be clear soon.

Chapter 3

It was far too soon to hope my day was over, on my way home I got pulled over. I might have been able to lose the officer but this truck was ancient, it wouldn't go over 60 and I wasn't an expert.

The officers name was Charlie, and I got pulled over because my tail light was out. Great, I thought, just what I needed. Fortunately he let me off with just a warning. He was very friendly, something I hadn't expected. He even gave me directions to the only repair shop in town.

I drove in silence hoping my night was really over. It hadn't been a bad day but I was mentally exhausted and there were still too many things left to sift through. Why did Edward instantly hate me? Who were the Cullens? What was their secret? How much did they know about me? Did they all hate me? Would they hurt me? Just as my thoughts were getting out of hand I pulled into my cabins driveway, just in time.

I ran through my front door and dove into my pillow as if it were my only salvation. It turns out it kind of was. I slept more than I ever had before, and the alarm actually woke me! I didn't want to get up or go to school. The thought startled me because I realized how human that sounded. How long had it been since I felt this way? I embraced the feeling but got up anyway, it was only my second day after all.

I drove to school carefully, the rain had stopped but the roads were still wet. Better safe than sorry. I remembered the busted tail light almost immediately and I drove in the opposite direction to drop off my truck.

I was walking in at the entrance of the parking lot when a car slowly drove up next to me. Maybe it wasn't that slow, maybe my senses were fast but I picked up every detail behind the tinted windows of that silver Volvo. Four curious pairs of eyes in the beautiful faces of the Cullens stared my way. One of those faces wore a smile, the other nodded in acknowledgement, the third shook his head in confusion, and the fourth seemed very angry. I changed my glance from the car to my shoes even though it was too late. The encounter had startled me but not enough to ignore the fact that Edward wasn't in that car. Maybe he had his own car but I doubted that, if the older boys were all riding in one car then surely he wouldn't have his own right? I know I shouldn't care where he is but I wanted to see him, needed to. The fear he inspired within me gave me such an ever present adrenaline rush that I wanted to feel. I realize this makes me sound a little crazy, maybe even suicidal if he's dangerous but I hadn't truly felt in so long that it jolted me to life. Before that moment in time, life was all the same routine. So I held on to a little shred of hope that I would see him today.

I clung to this hope desperately only to be disappointed, he wasn't there. I sat very still and tense at lunch waiting for his arrival and he didn't show. I walked into Biology cautiously, holding my breath at the entrance only to find that the seat next to my own remained unoccupied. A jolt of relief moved through me; after all I said, I still made the cowardly lion look like the terminator.*

~*~

The rest of my week was uneventful. I had already settled into the routine and things seemed to wind down at school. I had walked to school the last few days because my car wasn't ready. Dowling's was the only repair shop in town and the speed made it obvious that they had more than they could handle. It didn't surprise me though. Most of the cars around here looked old and a little beat up, the newest car was the shiny silver Volvo that... That the Cullens drove. Of course, how could I have missed it before? I had been too preoccupied with their faces before to notice their clothes. They were dressed very well in comparison to everyone else. How suiting, I thought, money and good looks.

The silver Volvo brought my thoughts back to Edward. He hadn't been at school the entire week. His absence bothered me, guilty thoughts plagued me the entire week. What if I did cause his sudden departure? Nevertheless, I got used to it; my anticipation dissipated and would go to lunch and Biology without scanning the area for him.

To my disappointment it was snowing Friday morning. I had been able to walk in the somewhat decent weather without attracting attention but hope of that was gone. I would have to pick up my truck today whether the tail light was working or not.

Mike and Tyler caught up to me in the entrance of the school.

"Hey Bella!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Hey Mike, Eric. What's up?"

Eric ignored my greeting.

"Did you walk to school?"

"Yeah, I've been walking this whole week. I bought a truck but I had to replace the tail light and its taking them longer than expected."

"I'll give you a lift after school." Offered Eric

"I can do it" Mike added.

Neither seemed too happy about how the conversation had turned.

"That's really nice of you but I think I'll walk. Besides, both of you live in the opposite direction, it wouldn't make sense."

"Well actually I drove a couple more people to school this morning and one of those stops is right down your street." Mike said a little too enthusiastically.

"I guess that would work then. The weather doesn't look like its going to get better anytime soon and I would hate to have to walk in this." I gestured towards the sky. "Thanks Mike, and thank you for the offer Eric."

Eric scowled at Mike but Mike's smile only widened, mocking. It seems I earned a new fan. I sighed and kept moving. I would have to figure out what to do about that later.

The day moved quickly and before I knew it, the end of the day had come. I wasn't as excited for the weekend as everyone else but what else was new? I didn't have much to look forward to these days.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to go?" Shouted Mike from the locker room, surely so everyone would hear. I just nodded as he ran over to meet me.

"Great, lets get to it. Oh wait, I forgot my notebook, do u mind if I run up to get it?"

"Of course not, go ahead."

I waited leaning against the wall when Jessica approached me.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?"

"Waiting, Mi... my ride forgot his notebook."

She seemed to catch on to my avoidance quickly, she must have heard mike shout.

"Who is driving you?" she asked cautiously.

"Mike, this morning they saw me walking and its been snowing all day so Eric and Mike offered. Mike was going in my direction though so I thought it would be more practical to catch a ride with him you know? No big deal." I said far too quickly. I just didn't want Jessica to get the wrong idea. She seemed to like Mike.

"Oh right, no big deal."She paused, unsure of her next words. "You don't like, like him do you?"

"Oh no. He's very nice but its not like that between us. Besides, I think he likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can tell. Like the way he always ends up sitting next to you, and how he always flirts with you. You should ask him to the dance, its girls choice right?"

"Oh my God, I know! I notice that too. I think your right. I'll ask him. Here he comes though, tell me if he says anything about me ok?!" she walked off very happily.

I felt a little guilty, these were behaviors I had noticed of her not of him, but I didn't want to upset her. Also I didn't think she would believe me but as it seems she had this delusion planted in her head long ago.

Mike interrupted my reverie as he approached.

"Sorry about the wait. So Lauren and Tyler are riding with us, but you can take shotgun."

The drive was short and we weren't very far from the dirt and gravel roads that led to the cabins. Mike drove a few more minutes when I was able to spot the curvy road. I asked Mike to drop me off there so that he wouldn't get stuck in the mud. He wasn't too happy about it but agreed after a moment. I waved as they pulled away and just like deja vu the sweet icy scent floated to my nose.

I was going to investigate this time, what if it had been Edward Cullen? I started moving faster, I slowed, then sped up, and finally I settled for a speed walk through the forest, less conspicuous that way. I didn't have to follow the trail long before I found what I was looking for.

"Hi there." Came a bell like voice from the small girl, Alice.

"What are you doing here?" My voice came out small, quiet.

"We were just making sure you didn't hurt those kids." Emmett said in a taunting tone.

"Why would I hurt them?" I tried to ask surprised. I was surprised. Not at the question but at why they would ask it. Did they know what I was? What were they? Did they hunt vampires?

Alice's elbow dug into Emmett's ribs and he chuckled.

"We have some theories." Emmett said as Rosalie gave him an angry glare.

Suddenly Alice's face went smooth and blank and everyone seemed to notice the change. Jasper who had seemed uninterested was staring at Alice intently, expectantly. Emmett seemed impatient. Rosalie seemed bored, like this was all some routine that didn't amuse her in the least. Finally Alice returned.

"Some other time then." She said mostly to herself when she turned an disappeared through the forest.

"Oh what now?" Emmett said as he darted after her.

Rosalie went and Jasper followed and in the silence that continued I distinctly heard the words "she does smell... interesting."

I shivered.

*Quote from Twilight by Stephanie Meyer.


	4. Chapter 4

*Sorry my update took so terribly long, I was waiting for my lap top cooler thing to get here before I wrote again. Also, sorry this chapter is a little bit short but I'll be updating more regularly. Please read, review and recommend. I would like to get more readers.

Chapter 4

I have to leave. The four word sentence I had been repeating to myself all night long, yet I couldn't make myself move.

What were they? That's what I needed to know. I began to go through each of my encounters with the Cullens. They smelled different, not like humans. They didn't have a heart beat. Safe to say they weren't human. They were beautiful, painfully so, with pale skin, and dark eyes. What else? They seemed familiar, did I know them? Should I know them? Could they possibly be... No there was no chance they could be like me, I would recognize that right? They wouldn't smell so strange and foreign. They seemed to know about me though or as Emmett put it, they had theories. Could their theories even come close or were they as much in the dark as I was?

I was tired of thinking and somehow I just stopped. I stopped thinking anything at all for a long while. It seems that my internal debate had droned on until it was no more, no thoughts were. Its like I had become another piece of furniture for a while. Not healthy. I was losing my mind, in the literal sense. I couldn't do this, I should be alert in case anything happened.

"That's it!" I said outloud startling myself.

That's what I would do. I would just wait it out. If there were any hint of actual danger then I would flee. It made sense. Until now I hadn't been in any actual danger right? Beyond meeting the Cullens in the woods and getting a few death glares from Edward had I been in real danger? I guess both of those were reasons enough to run but naturally I wouldn't. I had been trying to justify staying before the internal debate had even began.

And so I decided to stay. If danger or death came beckoning then I would welcome them. Until now it had been self preservation above all else but no longer. What was there to fear, I used to look for death, beg for it even, why should I fear it now?

This was my last thought as I dozed off. I woke up to the birds chirping in the chilly air. I would pick up my truck this morning. But it was still too early, how should I fill my spare time? Hunting seemed like the best option. I sped through the woods and caught a deer, the forests seemed empty though so I figured this would suffice.

~*~

I got out of my truck slowly, a little too reluctant to leave the warm truck. I closed my door and looked up to find Edwards gaze fixed upon me. He was on the far side of the parking lot but I could make out every feature of his beautiful face. It almost hurt to look away but embarrassment washed over me and I averted my eyes. The strap of my back pack slipped off my shoulder and my books tumbled to the ground. Perfect, just perfect.

I was picking up my things when I heard it, the distinct sound of tires screeching in my direction. Tyler's van had spun out of control and was seconds away from crushing me. Before I could think of a way to position myself that would make it plausible for me to walk away unscathed I felt a steel grip around me. My head hit against the black and I heard as Tyler's van hit my truck and then another car. There goes my new tail light. When I looked up again everything seemed very different. The cars were somehow wrapped into a cocoon around me and the floor was a lot closer than I remembered. A pair of strong pale hands swiftly loosened their grip and disappeared behind me. I stifled a shriek and closed my eyes tightly again. When I opened them Edward was sitting as far as he could from me in the small space, hugging his knees, eyes towards the ground.

"Are you ok?" He chuckled. His voice didn't match his position, he looked tense, but his voice was light, joking.

"I think so." I paused to make a quick inventory "yes, I am, how are you?"

He said nothing, a smile playing across his lips. I tried to think of what to say next as people started shouting panicked cries at each other.

"How did you reach me so quickly?"

"What do you mean Bella, I was right next to you."

"No you weren't, you were across the lot next to your car, I saw you." I said incredulously. Why was he lying?

"No I wasn't, I was..."

"Bella? Bella?! Are you ok?!" I heard Mike from the other side of the cars.

Ugh.

"Yeah, everything is ok. We're fine."

"We'll get you out of there."

"There's no rush" I responded coolly then turned my head to look at Edward.

"I would like you to tell me the truth please."

He was still looking away, his expression looked pained.

"There's nothing to tell. I was right next to you and when I saw the van I pulled us away."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Please don't push this Bella." He said quietly. The way he was talking to me made me sad.

"Ok, I'll let it go, for now."

"I suppose that's reasonable." Now his voice sounded resigned. I didn't like this either.

"So... Do you come here often?"

He laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you thinking?"

"Not that."

"Please?" His voice was very persuasive and I had the feeling that if he looked at me I would answer without a question.

"I'm curious as to what your secret is."

"I think yours is far more interesting."

A cold shiver moved down my back and I got goose bumps when he said this.

"Are you cold?"

"No... Yes."

Before we could say anything more the cars began to move. There were so many questions left unanswered. But I looked at him and he seemed relieved. He didn't want to be near me, I could tell. As the seconds passed he grew more and more impatient. At least he was back though, it might not mean much but I felt better.


	5. Chapter 5

*Another short chapter with more fluff. I promise though, the next chapter will be lengthy and exciting. I've just been a little short on time and it's difficult to make the story move from one point to the other without including some of this fluff. Anyway, I hope my readers are excited to see what happens next. Thanks for reading!

P.S. Thanks Santababy and all of my reviewers so far.

Chapter 5

I went home after the crash. I didn't want to because I might get to see Edward in Biology but it was a relief that I wouldn't have to hear any of the mindless chatter. I hated the lime light, even more when it involved high school kids.

At home, I went through the scene in my head again and again all afternoon. The more I thought about it the clearer it became. If I stripped away the sheer terror I felt when I saw those hands, all that was left was Edward. Edward and his stone grasp around me, holding me. I don't know why he "saved" me but it didn't matter, all I could think of was his embrace, his proximity, his scent. All of it was overwhelming and intoxicating me.

Then I ran through the scene again. He had been leaning as far away as the space allowed and never looked at me once. I knew he looked desperate to leave. I was intoxicated, clearly.

~*~

I was eager to get to school, and I knew exactly why. This was bad, Edward was far out of my league and even if he wasn't, I couldn't permit myself to get close to someone. Ugh this was horrible. I was dragging my feet now.

I got to school and there was still some commotion over what happened yesterday. My day had gotten exponentially worse. Then I saw the silver Volvo, sad to say but my day brightened significantly.

The day went by slower than I could have imagined. It's like the clocks were doing it just to prolong my agony, the slow ticks were mocking me. 89 minutes and 12 seconds to go. Come on, come on. 73 minutes and 49 seconds to go. 54 minutes 2 seconds. 32 minutes and 41 seconds. 28 minutes. I was going mad, I started to count each second 1324 to go. Finally, just 12 seconds.

"Bella, could you stay after class? It wont interfere too much with your lunch, I promise."

What? Seriously? Now?

"But I have to... Ok"

"Great."

Everyone else filed out the door, I thought I might die if Mr. Varner took more than one minute.

"Don't look so grave Bella, you aren't in trouble." He said with a light tone. "I just wanted to talk to you about school, this class in particular."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well I feel that you look distracted and even bored in my class sometimes." He said slowly, carefully choosing his words.

"Really, well I suppose I may be a little distracted. Short attention span I guess."

"It isn't that Bella, you score exceptionally well. I think that you may be bored with the material because you know it already. Were you in an advanced class in your previous school?"

"Yes actually."

"Well maybe we can move you up, I want a bright mind like yours to be challenged, not bored. What do you think?"

"Maybe you could come up with a program for me, like an independent study program."

"That's a great idea! Now that you mention it, I have a few other students that may benefit from something like that."

"Great, glad I could help, help you help me I mean." I smiled and turned to leave.

"Do you know Edward Cullen?"

I froze.

"I do." I said cautiously.

"I think he would be the perfect study partner for you, he is also a very bright young man."

"Sounds good. I'm starving though. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Varner."

"Oh, of course. Sorry to have kept you."

I walked to the lunchroom slowly, pacing myself. When I arrived it was very difficult to walk straight ahead and not look at them. As I sat I allowed myself a glance in their direction. Alice was smiling at me, the rest of them were looking down. Strange, but not unwelcome. I couldn't focus on any conversation so I let the other part of my brain handle the talking. Finally the bell rang.

Butterflies invaded my stomach and thrashed recklessly about when I saw him. There was an annoying thumping but I ignored it. I sat next to him eagerly. It hurt to look at him, his perfection was unreal.

"Hello." I said, maybe too quietly for him to hear.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling today?" He sounded strained, why couldn't we have a normal conversation?

"Very well, I think I owe that all to you though. I never did get a chance to thank you."

"There is no need, believe me."

"Of course there is. You saved my life, please accept my sincerest gratitude."

He straightened up and ran a hand through his messy hair. Then his dark eyes burned into mine.

"Bella, this may be hard for you to understand but do your best to stay away from me. I am...not good for you...for your health." He quickly amended. "What I mean to say is that I am not safe for you to be around."

His eyes were piercing. I realized I hadn't actually ever seen them before, they were making things difficult. I was having trouble breathing. Compose yourself, please.

"So your saying that you're dangerous?"

He saw the humor in my eyes.

"Yes." He said in a grave tone. "I am. More than you can begin to imagine."

A small voice in my head told me that he meant it.

"I think..." But I couldn't think of what to say. My head was swirling. The face, those eyes, the scent, and the contradicting words in that velvet voice.

After a moment he became frustrated.

"Please tell me what you think, its absolutely maddening not knowing."

This took me aback. I didn't get a chance to regain my composure when the teacher started speaking. He let out an irritated sigh.

The lecture droned on for what seemed like forever. I didn't mind it so much though, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The class came to a close and there was an interruption in the flow of the students leaving the room. Alice was standing near the doorway.

"Edward. Will you be coming tonight?"

Edward seemed puzzled.

"I'm going to go to Port Angeles, alone." He emphasized. But of course, you know that."

"Oh, right." She smiled and skipped away more gracefully than a dancer.

The exchange seemed odd to me. But I knew where Edward would be tonight and I knew he would be alone. Now I just needed to decide whether or not I would be brave enough to go there.

I was going. Not to meet up with him, I promised myself, only to learn more about him. After all, there were more unanswered questions than ever. So I would observe and then make up the rest as I went.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It took me a while to get dressed. I knew that it shouldn't preoccupy me so much as I wasn't planning on being seen but I still wanted to look good. I had to get a move on though, my truck only moved so fast.

I drove and drove listening to the roar and whine of my truck. I didn't think about what I was doing until I saw the road sign that indicated the next exit was Port Angeles.

"What were you thinking? Seriously, what was you plan? You're just going to sniff him out of a crowd and follow him around?" I muttered out loud. How could I have been this silly? Ugh. Well I was here already, I should do what I came here to do right?

I pulled into a parking lot in front of some closed retail shops and started walking on the sidewalk. It wasn't long before I decided that I should give up. I shouldn't spy on him in the first place, it was... wrong. I had the feeling that the Cullens had spied on me before since seeing them in the woods but I shouldn't. I should respect his privacy, I'm sure he wouldn't want a complete stranger meddling in his business. It was settled then, I would let it go.

I felt foolish coming all this way with such a terrible thing in mind. I wanted to clear my head so I decided to take a walk around the town for a little while. It really was a beautiful starry night and it felt well to just slow down and breath. I just kept walking and appreciating the taste of every scent so I didn't realize I had left to a less trafficked part of the town. All these buildings looked like warehouses.

Four men were stumbling about two streets down. I smelled and heard them before I saw them, they were drunk and stupid. I heard them heading down the street, I could have avoided them but I figured it didn't matter. They turned onto my street, I could see them two blocks ahead of me. One of them saw me out of the corner of his eye and elbowed on of his friends.

"Hey there good looking, what's cooking?" He let out with a loud laugh.

They had stopped walking and were just waiting for me to walk into them. I crossed the street. I looked around to plan my escape route. This seemed to amuse the short one.

"There's no way out of here pretty girl, you'll have to go through us and say hello." He slurred as he walked to my side of the street and waved his friends forward.

I could go through them. I could go through everyone of them, draining their blood before they had a chance to notice they were dying. My breath quickened and my pupils dilated, ready for the kill. I sighed and held my breath. I was about to walk off the sidewalk when a silver car nearly ran the four men over.

The car screeched to a stop and Edward Cullen got out of the drivers side. He growled for me to get in the car. I complied easily enough. He glared daggers at the drunk men and got back in the car.

"What were you thinking Bella, do you have any idea what those men were going to do to you?"

I didn't reply. How did he find me and what was he doing here? And there was nothing that those men could have possibly done to me. I thought he would know that, his family did have theories after all.

"Bella, please." He cut himself off. He was frustrated again. Why couldn't I evoke any other emotion in him? Frustration, irritation, and irrational anger was all I seemed to inspire in him.

"Please, please." He was having a hard time controlling his emotions, he was very angry, so much that he couldn't talk.

"Please forgive me. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. It's just those men, they... they deserve to die." He finished, infuriated again.

"Edward please don't be angry, and don't wish bad things upon other people. They were just drunk.."

"Just drunk? You have absolutely no idea of the vile and repulsive things they thought of doing to you." He interrupted.

I took this in slowly.

"And you do?"

"Of course I..." He stopped himself.

"Please let me out of the car." I said upset. He made me so angry. He was just plain arrogant, and the way he spoke to me, it... it hurt my feelings.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't go."

His eyes were black fire and ice. Too persuasive. I shook my head in attempts to clear it.

"Why? So that you can yell at me about things that are out of my control? Or so that you can hide more things from me?"

"I'm sorry that I'm so inopportune that I have to nearly die everytime you're around me. You must be really tired of saving me. Well you don't have to. I can take care of myself." A tear spilled over the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek.

The words stung me as they came out. I wish I could take them back or I wish that the Earth could crack open and swallow me whole. I would wish the worse upon myself if it meant not seeing the sadness I put in his eyes. I was the worse person ever.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No. Its fine, I understand why you are so upset. You're right though, about the first part anyway. I shouldn't talk to you that way, you've done nothing wrong and I shouldn't take my anger out on you. I can also understand why you're frustrated about my secrecy."

He was quiet but I had a feeling he wasn't done. I felt like he was debating with himself whether or not to tell me the truth. He sighed and began again.

"And please don't be so silly Bella, you should know better than to think I regret "saving you" as you put it. Now please, have dinner with me. I will not accept no for an answer."

I was watching him for an indication of why he was asking to have dinner with me, was it out of guilt? I knew I shouldn't have cried. I couldn't find any though, he was staring straight ahead.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I haven't accepted your invitation yet."

"I thought I told you, you have no option." He gave me a devilish grin, it broke my resolve.

"Ok. Where are we headed then?" I grinned. This might be the happiest day of my life. I hated that.

"La Bella Italia." I wouldn't think it possible but his voice was even more irresistible but these words made it so.

He held the door open for me and as soon as he made his entrance the hostess perked up. I quickly deciphered her thoughts as she appraised Edward. This bothered me to no end.

"A table for two please."

The host walked us to a table big enough for four in the middle of the dining area.

"Perhaps something more private?" he asked quietly, his voice came out like silk.

"Oh... Sure. Will this do?" She asked as she walked us to a more secluded table.

"Yes, this is perfect." He flashed her a brilliant smile and she stuttered something unintelligible and walked off.

"That wasn't very nice of you."

"What wasn't nice?" He asked me with complete innocence.

"You shouldn't dazzle people that way, she may not be able to speak again."

"I don't know what you mean." A puzzled look was crossing his face.

"You have to know how you dazzle people. How couldn't you?"

"I dazzle people?"

"Very much. You just flash your perfect smile, use that seductive tone, or look up from underneath your lashes with those smoldering eyes..." I trailed off.

Then he did all those things to me at once. I stopped breathing and just stared in amazement.

"Not fair." I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Does that mean I dazzle you?"

"Yes, very much." I admitted.

"How could you see these things if I haven't been but a complete savage to you?" He demanded.

"I'm quite observant that's all."

I didn't mention that I had seen this twice, now with the hostess and the other when he was talking to Ms. Cope trying to switch out of Biology. I felt it would tempt me to ask too many questions if I brought it up. I also didn't want to remind I'm of why he hated me so much at first.

"Will you be eating anything?" He asked truly curious.

"I thought that's what we were here to do."

"Yes of course, you just didn't look very interested in the menu."

He waited for me to order and then told the waitress that he wouldn't be ordering anything, he wasn't hungry. She brought our drinks first. I didn't ever drink anything other than blood so the soda felt weird going down. I got goosebumps.

"Are you cold?"

"No its just the drink, I'm fine."

He shrugged off his jacket and put it around me before I could object.

"Thank you."

I his delicious scent nearly choked me. I didn't want to stop smelling it.

My food arrived but I didn't have any desire to eat it. I just wanted to look at his porcelain face all night.

"Eat." He demanded.

"I'll eat if you talk."

"Sounds reasonable." He agreed. "What would you like me to talk about?"

He watched intently as I put the first ravioli in my mouth.

"Tell me about what you meant earlier, about knowing what those men were thinking."

He surveyed my face for a while and sighed.

"You can trust me, I promise."

"I'm beginning to think I don't have a choice."

"But you do. You can tell me or not." I scrunched my nose at the second option. He smiled.

"First tell me why you aren't shaken up about what happened."

"I feel very...safe with you." It felt like the truth.

"Bella..." He stopped himself. I knew he didn't like what I had said though. I measured his expression and felt it was safe to proceed.

"So you read minds."

"A statement not a question?" He looked up.

"Yes."

"Yes, well I hear minds not read them but that's just a technicality."

"Ok, what am I thinking, right this instant?" I was hoping he didn't know, it would be too embarrassing.

"That's the thing, I can't hear you. You're the only like that one for me."

"Really? Why? What's wrong with me?"

"I tell you I can hear peoples thoughts and you think there's something wrong with you? You amaze me."

I gave him a shy smile.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I guess I'm not. I think I knew there had to be something remarkable about you."

I looked down to hide my face, his ghostly hand moved to my chin and pulled my face towards his. He closed his eyes and I watched in silence as his angelic face came closer.

He opened his eyes when they were inches from my own. His eyes pierced me with raging curiosity and he inhaled deeply.

"You smell lovely." He pulled away and opened his eyes slowly, they were darker than ever. I was too stunned to notice anything but his proximity.

"It's getting late. We should probably head home."

I simply nodded, still too stunned to speak.

We drove to my truck in silence, I didn't want him to leave. When we reached it he walked to my door and opened it for me. Then he opened the my truck door and waited until I was settled to speak.

"I'll drive behind you, no you could hit a deer or something. I'll drive in front of you. I'll drive slow so you can keep up." He grinned.

"Why would I hit a deer?"

"Your very prone to danger, haven't you noticed?"

"Are you counting yourself as one of these dangers?"

"Most definitely."

He walked away and jumped in his car. How was I supposed to drive in this befuddled state? He was right to drive in front. Maybe he knew the effect he had on me.

He made it to my cabin without an issue. I had a pretty good guess about how he knew where I lived.. He appeared at my door and opened it again. He helped me out of my seat and held me by the hand as he walked me towards home.

"You're very sweet Edward, thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful evening."

We reached my doorstep

"I enjoyed myself too." He said uncertainly.

I admit that I expected a little more from him but I guess I couldn't push it. I turned to go inside when he caught me by the elbow.

"Bella, wait."

"Oh no, you aren't going to ask for your jacket back are you?" I joked as I shrugged it off. "I'm just kidding, I don't mind. I just forgot I was wearing it."

He held it in place as he grabbed my by the shoulders.

"I am dangerous. I am. But I cannot stay away from you any more. I have tried but I'm selfish and I'm tired of doing what's right."

"I can help with that. I'm great at doing the wrong thing." I beamed at him and put my arms on his shoulders.

"Sleep well." He breathed into my face. Again the scent intoxicated me.


	7. Chapter 7

***My days are off I know but bear with me. I'm very, very new at this.**

**Chapter 7**

Everything was fuzzy on the edges. I kept trying to focus the view but couldn't. I finally settled for trying to decipher my surroundings. There were trees all around me, and things were sheathed in shadows, the ground was uneven and it smelled wet.

"Hello there." A seductive tone whispered into my ear.

I tried to turn but couldn't. I was being held tightly from behind.

"Don't be scared, your safe." He said it in a way that made my head swirl, or maybe it was just the scent doing that to me. I simply nodded. I couldn't speak.

"You're still scared." The voice acknowledged.

"Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling." He was running his fingers through my hair.

"I... I can't see well." Is all I could manage.

"What do you feel?" He blew into my ear again.

I surveyed every feeling closely, slowly thinking through every part of my brain and body.

"You are very, very close to me."

He had one arm around my waist, holding my entire body against his own the other was playing with my hair. His lips moved from whispering in my ear to running down the side of my neck, slowly, softly, leaving a cold but burning trail on my skin.

"Does it bother you?" He asked very amused. He kept moving his lips down the length of my neck.

"I... don't. I don't know."

"That's... Curious." He said inhaling the scent of my hair. "You know, you smell lovely in the rain, do you mind if I have a taste?" he chuckled.

Before I knew it I was facing Edward. He ran his marble lips across mine, barely touching at all. I gasped.

"Edward." I breathed.

I woke up then, when I spoke his name out loud. His familiar scent enveloped me. This should have startled me but I realized I fell asleep with his jacket still on. I was having a drug induced dream, his scent being the drug. I snuggled in closer and took a deeper whiff. I didn't fall asleep again but I didn't need to. I could remember his cold lips rubbing against mine very clearly.

~*~

I got to school still dazed from my delusions. I kept touching my lips and smiling as if Edward had really kissed me. I moved through my day just waiting for lunch and Biology to see him again and soon enough I did. I sat at my usual table with Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler and Lauren. I tried to focus on the conversation around me but found myself longing to see his beautiful face.

"Are you ok Bella? You seem... Distracted."

"I'm fine Jessica, thanks. I guess I am distracted."

"By what?" Asked Angela.

"More like, 'by whom?'" Jessica giggled as she saw the trajectory of my gaze.

I let my hair fall across the side of my face so it would act as a curtain.

"Thank you, Jessica. So, so much." I said sarcastically.

"No wonder you are so distracted, you're in love." She said in a gushy tone then laughed.

"I'm just kidding Bella. God, you don't have to freak out."

I peeked through my curtain of hair as I bit on the end of a celery stick, it tasted like grass. Edward was gone but his siblings were looking away, at something else. I followed their eyes and saw that Edward was sitting alone at a different table. I was very curious so I forgot to hide my face and looked at him directly. He was looking at me too. He gestured for me to join him with a playful grin. I could never deny anything to that face.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi Bella, how are you today?"

"Very well thank you. And how are you?"

"Just perfect now." His smile was wider now. I tried to ignore this.

"Interesting seating choice."

The bell rang at that second.

"Yes, I think our peers are appreciating that as well." He tried to get my attention successfully. I looked back at the rest of the cafeteria and saw that everyone had their attention fixed in our direction. We sat silently now, staring at each other. When I looked up again the lunchroom was almost empty. Time just slipped away when I was near him.

"We should get to class, I don't want to be late." I said reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm not going to class today."

"Really? Why?"

"It's healthy to ditch sometimes. But on second thought, maybe I should come with you. Let me just get my things together, come with me?"

"Ok, I'm glad I convinced you."

"Yeah, right. Me too."

I didn't understand what he meant but I followed his scent out the cafeteria to the parking lot.

"My books are in the car." He explained.

I heard the second bell, we were going to be late. We headed back towards the buildings after he retrieved his notebook and eventually we were in front of the heavy wooden door. He opened the door slowly and I saw Mike sticking his finger. The board read "Blood Typing" in big red letters.

"Oh no. I have to leave, now."

My knees buckled and Edward was there to catch me. He swiftly carried me out of the building into the fresh air. I had been so close to killing.

"Please put me down Edward."

When it didn't look like he would budge I tried a different approach.

"I don't want to throw up on you. Please, I would be mortified."

He looked at me doubtfully but set me on my feet.

"I'm sorry, the sight or smell of blood makes me sick. I get a ringing in my ears and I pass out and throw up."

"I told you ditching was healthy. Now let me take you to the nurses office and I can spring us from here. Don't worry, it will be legit, just sit there and look pale."

"Whatever you say."

We moved into the warm office space and were met with more curious eyes. I slumped down on the chair as Edward began the charade.

"Bella isn't feeling well, we were blood typing in Biology and she got violently sick. Would it be okif I droveher home? I'm afraid she simply wont be able to drive herself."

"Oh, poor thing. Yes of course, go ahead. I'll make sure to fix your attendance."

"Thank you so much Ms. Cope, we'll be on our way."

He helped me out of the office in order to maintain the appearance of my illness. When we were in the parking lot I decided to support my own weight, even though I hated to break the embrace. I started to walk away from him towards my truck.

"I really can't thank you enough. Its like you're never quite done saving me." I said as I riffled through my bag for my keys.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my keys."

The rain started pelting us.

"You aren't going anywhere on your own. Not in this state anyway."

I stared incredulously.

"Didn't you hear me when I said you got violently sick and weren't well enough to drive yourself home?"

"I thought..."

"No, I am driving you home. I'll drive back before school is out and I'll pick up my family. I'll give your keys to my sister Alice and she'll drive your truck home. Now, if you would please, we're getting soaked." He motioned towards his car.

Without another word he dragged my by my hood towards his car. He stopped when we reached the passenger door, opened it and moved to the drivers side. I figured I had a good chance of making it to my truck if I ran for it but his expression told me not to try it. I sighed and got in, defeated.

I sat there with a pout. As juvenile as it was I just wanted to stick my tongue out at him.

"Moonlight Sonata?"

"Yes, its one of my favorites."

"Mine too, I usually fall asleep to this song. I used to anyway, every night."

"What rocks you to sleep these days?"

"Well I've been favoring Chopins Nocturnes lately. And you? What is your lullaby?"

"Yours" he whispered quietly.

"What?"

"Beethoven" He amended.

"Really? I mean, he's just fine but he's a little too heavy, too thick for my taste."

"Yes, maybe your right."

His eyes burned with raging curiosity but he reined it in. He looked ahead and just accelerated. Nothing like the purr of a Volvo.

I sunk into the seat then and listened to the quiet melancholy notes. This was perfect, except for the wet clothes. But as always, we arrived too quickly.

"Would you like to come inside? Let me rephrase, please come inside."

"I... I should go. I have to pick up my family. They'll be very upset if they have to stand in the rain."

"Right. I'm sorry. Thank you for dropping me off."

I didn't wait for a response as I walked through the mush to my front door. When I got inside I remembered what he said about Alice driving my truck home. I dumped my bag out on the table and didn't find my keys. Oh well, walking would have to work.

I took a hot shower and put on my favorite pj's. I settled into my comfy couch, poked at the fire until it was just right and picked up a thick volume from the table. Jane Austin, perfect. Three knocks on the door startled me. I hurried to open up.

Edward stood, dripping wet in my doorway.

"Edward, I wasn't expecting you. My gosh you must be freezing, come in please."

"No, I need to get home. I just came to drop this off." He held the my truck key up.

He lowered his hand to put the key in mine and slowly, as if not to frighten me he leaned in and pressed his cold wet lips to my cheek.

"Have a good night Bella."

I stood stunned, my hand to my cheek as he disappeared into the darkness.

***Please let me know what you guys think! Also, I know that they werent listening to Moonlight Sonata in the car but it is one of my favorites.**


	8. Chapter 8

* I'm debating whether or not to delete Golden Girl's review. I just can't look at it objectively and to me it isn't exactly constructive criticism. Regardless, I'll clarify for the readers that might think there is any validity to her comments.

1) The Cullen's have an idea of what Bella is and that's why it weirds Edward out that she sleeps and eats human food. Nothing has been in his point of view though so you have to pay attention to spot these details.

2)Bella isn't exactly human, obviously, so she does need to act like she is. Did the Cullens ever parade their abilities? No. Bella's reasons to stay hidden are the same.

3) Bella doesn't know what the Cullens are either, again, she also has theories but nothing solid because they are different from herself.

I feel like if you were really reading and paying attention, you would have caught these.

Now, to me, it would be a lot more boring if it went like "Bella is this, she meets Edward, instant attraction. This is the climax and the resolution." I draw it out and I keep the mystery in my story because I think my readers enjoy that more. One last thing, I appreciate every fan fiction, they all inspire something different in me because some are completely different from the novel and others follow Twilight more closely with only slight variations. It's cool to read a story where the characters are other people entirely but its also great to have characters act as they did in the book. My story is from the latter category and if you don't like it that's fine but you don't have to post mean reviews.

As always, thank you to my readers and reviewers. I get giddy when I get a review alert! Anyway, if there is anything you need to see happen I will try my best, your comments never go unheard. Strawberry Passion, let me know if you see an improvement in Bella its just difficult when we are both so absorbed by Edward 

PS: I did post ch 8 before but it was just too rough to put out there, I learned my mistake from ch 7.

Chapter 8

I didn't know what was happening between Edward and I but I knew I couldn't stop it. I was too infatuated with him and the mystery to walk away. Something told me that his family knew something about my mystery too and that was all the more reason to stay. How could I go when they might be the key to unlocking my own story? Like I said, all the more reason to stay.

~*~

I got bored of being at home so I drove down to La Push to see Jacob. This would be good for me, a break from the supernatural I told myself.

Nothing had changed since I was last there, I acknowledged as I knocked on the front door. I heard Jacob's voice coming from behind the house.

"You don't have to knock you know? I hear your truck coming a few miles away." He laughed.

"Come on back."

I walked down the short drive to a small shed.

"Wow Jacob, is this your new car?"

"Yup, I'm building it from the ground up. I still need a few parts but I'll have it ready by the time I get my license." He said proudly.

"A car before a license, I might have to call Chief Swan if I see you out on the road." I joked.

"Yeah, right. Charlie arresting me? I would pay to see that happen." He smiled away.

"So what brings you here?"

"I just thought I would pay a visit to my driving instructor, you know, to catch up." "That's cool, I didn't think I would be hearing from you again."

"Well I told you I would swing by sometime soon." I reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well do you want to head down to the beach? I'm not much fun when I'm working on this thing." He hit the hood of the car.

"Yeah sure, that sounds great."

He pulled out two warm sodas from a brown paper bag and handed me one as we started walking.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. So tell me about yourself, I barely know anything about you."

"Well there isn't much to say, my parents died when I was younger and I kept bouncing from place to place. When I was 16 I got a little inheritance money and got emancipated when I was 17. I came here because I read about it in one of my books. It actually didn't sound like such a great place to come, in the book, but its a small town and I love the clouds." I pointed upwards. "And so here I am."

"I'm really sorry Bella, I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it, really, its ancient history. I fend for myself pretty well now."

"Yeah, I'd say so. Its impressive."

"What's impressive is that you can build cars. I had trouble figuring out where to pump the gas into the other day."

"Really? It's like you've never even seen a car!" He laughed.

"Close." I smiled.

I was trying to steer the conversation away from myself. I hated lying to Jacob, especially with this made up sob story that made him think highly of me. I had a sob story alright, just not one I could share with him, so I would try to stay as close to the truth as possible.

"So how did you learn so much about cars?"

"It really just came to me you know? It took a lot of work to get your truck working like it does now and it was just a lot of trial and error at first. Before I realized it, I knew my way under the hood really well. It just clicked."

"Its like in your DNA isn't it? Super ninja mechanic!" I joked

"Yeah, just like that."He laughed with me.

We talked and joked like that for hours, before I knew it the sky had darkened and it was moments away from raining.

"We should head back." I said looking at the sky.

"You're right. Will you come by again soon?"

"Yeah I think so. Maybe tomorrow. We can work on your car, who knows, I might learn something."

"You just might." He smirked but quickly dropped the act. "You would be into that?"

"Yeah, why not? Like I said, I might pick up a thing or two."

"Great! I'll see you soon then."

He scooped me up into a tight hug and the rain started drenching us. I left reluctantly. Jacob made me feel at home, its like his warmth and happiness was just contagious. I couldn't help but want to stay but I waved and got into my truck.

~*~

I cleaned every corner of my cabin as I waited for the next day to come. I hadn't realized how addictive Jacob's company was. It was just easy to be myself around him, like we just understood each other. The best thing was that I didn't even want his blood, he smelled different to me; still human but different. I guess it made it that much easier to get along with him when I didn't have to fight the urge to kill him.

I finished cleaning and everything was spotless, even moreso than when I got here. What would I do to entertain myself now? Hunt, it was the only thing I could think of. I hadn't had blood in a while too, it was probably a good idea.

I stepped out into the cold air, took a deep breath and darted into the forest. When I was far enough from civilization I slowed and took everything in with my eyes closed...

One large elk with three smaller ones at his side. Two of them were drinking from the stream, the water sloshing from their tongues. I opened my eyes and my pupils dilated. I started running for the large elk before my mind had even registered it. I took him down swiftly, my teeth quickly sinking into the warm flesh before the animal noticed me. I drank as quickly as possible to make it less painful for him and within seconds his struggle ended. I got up slowly, a little miffed at myself for not taking my time. I figured that even when it was day, I couldn't just march myself into Jacob's home at the crack of dawn. I would have to be patient and at least wait until 10, humans loved to sleep in after all.

I pulled a blanket from the closet and a Jane Austin's collection that I hadn't gotten to the other night. I walked into a clearing and spread out my blanket under me. This was good. I read endlessly in the clearing and when I looked up again you could see the sun coming up on the horizon.

"Oh no. The sun." I said outloud.

Crap, what was I going to do? I guess I should call Jacob and tell him I couldn't make it. I couldn't very well walk around sparkling like a freak.

The phone rang four times and then hit voicemail.

"Hey Jacob it's Bella. I know I said I would go over today but I can't. I'm not really feeling well. I think its the stomach bug, I probably got it from my neighbor Gertrude. I hope I didn't give it to you yesterday. Sorry, I'm babbling, give me a call later."

I was a terrible liar!

I covered up and snuck into the clearing in the woods. Little sunlight filtered down and no one ever wandered this way so I should be fine. I placed my blanket on the damp ground and started again. I was completely absorbed by my book when I realized I wasn't alone. Alice's large curious eyes were looking at me from behind the trees about 200 ft away.

"Hi." I managed

"Hello. I'm sorry if I frightened you. I know you aren't used to seeing unfamiliar faces around these parts."

"Not really, but it's quite welcome. Even if unfamiliar, your face is a friendly one." I startled myself with the confidence. Here was this supernatural beautiful creature staring back at me in the lonely forest and I was as casual as ever.

"I'm glad to hear that, I've been wanting to talk to you for some time now." She said as she moved closer with a heart breaking smile. This did make me nervous.

"I suppose there is a reason you didn't do this at school then?" I was automatically looking for a motive.

"Well yes. I just wanted to talk to you. I know that Edward hasn't filled in all of the blanks for you, which I respect, I just wanted to clarify a few things. In the future I see you disappearing and I think its because you're scared." Her eyes told me that she was lost in her own thoughts, half forgetting I was there.

"Maybe it's my being here that makes you run, or maybe it isn't. I get glimpses and I don't understand yet, it's hard to see you."

She came back to me then.

"I would just like you to know that there is no real reason to fear us, for the most part. I know that it is all still unclear but there is a very big chance that Edward will explain everything to you in the near future. I'm confusing you... I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain myself to you without disclosing more than I am allowed. Just please know that I would like you to decide to stay. I can't tell you why or anything else for that matter but I would like you to stay."

Her eyes were pleading, she couldn't say more and her eyes were begging me not to ask. I couldn't deny those pitch black eyes anything.

"I don't understand. But I will stay." More a question than a statement.

Her face smoothed over suddenly, something I recognized. And she became lost within herself again.

"Oh Bella, thank you!" she yelled, her voice all silver bells.

In the far distance I heard a car nearing the gravel road.

"You should go." She agreed with my expression.

"Yeah, um... See you later?" I didn't know what to say, this encounter had been so bizarre.

She nodded with her perfect smile still in place and disappeared into the woods. I took cover under my blanket and ran to my cabin as fast as I could. I made it just in time to answer the demanding knocks on my door.

Jacob was standing before me.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here? I thought I told you I might be contagious."

"Nah, I'm as healthy as a horse. 'Sides, I kept calling to see if you were ok and I got worried when you didn't answer. I thought I would bring you some soup." He held up a paper bag that smelled of chicken.

"Really? You barely know me, and you are being so nice." I beamed, no one had ever really treated me this way without an agenda, and I could tell Jacob had none.

"See? I can tell you already feel better." He smiled.

"How did you know where I live?" I remembered this detail as I was letting him in.

"Do you really think there is more than one Gertrude in Forks?" he asked with a chuckle.

I laughed and pushed him onto my couch. I would have to remember to act sick.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My day with Jacob went by without incident. We spent most of the day sprawled out on my couch watching movies. In the afteroon Jacob went to the grocery store to stock my fridge. I let him do it with the condition that he let me cook for him.

"So what are you making?"

"Steak and potatoes. You were awfully nice to replentish my fridge. You deserve a good meal."

"You paid for it. 'Sides, I did it mostly because I was hungry." He chuckled away.

"Doesnt make it any less nice of you."

His eyes followed me watchfully as I danced around the kitchen making our meal.

"I've never met anyone like you Bella."

I turned away from him and fixed my gaze on the counter.

"Umm... Really? Why is that?" I questioned nervously. Had I gotten too comfortable? Did I let myself slip? I ran through the day trying to figure out where my mistake was.

"You're just so different. There's something about you, you carry yourself differntly, you talk different, you're just different. I'm not explaining it right, I'm sorry."

"I dont know what you mean but ok. I guess I'm just... different?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah I guess so. I've just never met anyone like you."

"If you say so."

We ate with a little less conversation than before but before he left things had returned to normal. I guess I shouldnt have taken it the wrong way. I was different; aside from the vampire thing, I never really fit in anywhere. The thing about being around people was that after they left, the scenery changed, drastically. The room was suddenly bigger and the silence became thick and heavy, crushing me under it. You never realize how lonely you are until you arent...

I sighed the night away hoping to find something to help me pass the time. Knitting would have to suffice. I didnt have much yarn but decided to knit some mittens. The mittens were a lot smaller than I thought they would be. The only person these would ever fit was Alice, she had the smallest hands I had ever seen, besides a 10 year olds; since I didnt know anyone of that age, they would be hers. I pondered away at how I would give them to her when I dozed off.

~*~

At lunch the Cullens looked relatively harmless, aside from their staggering beauty, but I decided not the approach them. I decided to skip lunch altogether. I had forced steak and potatoes down my throat yesterday and I wouldnt do that again, especially not if I had to force a smile for my class mates while doing it. I walked along outside and decided I could skip school too, why not? The bell rang, everyone would be in class by now but I kept walking towards my truck. When I reached in my pockets for my keys I felt Alice's gloves in there. Ugh. Ok, I would go to give these to Edward. I wanted to walk in without being noticed when I saw Alice at the door of my class next to Edward.

"You said she wouldnt come!" He groweled quitley, then he felt my presence and put his hand to his eyes, frustrated.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Varner gestured toward his seat. "On your own time please."

Alice mouthed "sorry" to Edward from the doorway and they both turned away from me, walking in opposite directions. Rather odd.

I took my seat next to Edward trying to decipher the exchange. Nothing came to mind that would explain it. I was on good enough terms with his sister and him to ask right?

"What was all that about?" I asked quietly, casually.

"Nothing." He answered reluctanly after a long pause.

"Wow, ok." I said a little angry, talk about mood swings.

He made an angry frustrated noise and angled himself farther away from me, just as he had the first day I met him.

"Are you back to being rude? You could try to let me know." I said furious now.

"I cant explain now Bella, please understand that. Just stay away from me for a couple days ok?" The words were ice cold as they washed over me, they stung.

"How about forever?" I said, hurt and anger mixed into my words.

Had we been so quiet? No one seemed to notice the tense conversation between us and Mr. Varner was still writing on the board. I started to scoot away from him to mirror his position when he grabbed my wrist with an icy steel grasp. I looked down incredulously. His body and face were still shifted away from me but his arm lay across the table, out of place.

"Trust me," the velvet pleaded through gritted teeth.

"What? No. Now release me." I demanded. What was he doing? I started to see red, anger flowing through me and drowning me.

"Move your hand if you have any intention of keeping it." My voice came out violently.

He let go at once but I still felt the trace of his grip, burning with electricity.

"Hell hath no fury..." He whispered even more quietly than before.

"I hate you." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. His silence pained me so and the anger drained from my body. I turned towards him again and moved closer.

"I didnt mean it, I'm sorr..."

"Dont be." He said, his sweet breath flooding my nostrils and when I cleared my head enough to look up, I saw he was an inch away from my face now. He looked so different and I finally placed it, his eyes. A familiar shade of gold colored them instead of the black I had grown so used to.

**I know this was so short, I'm sorry to all readers but I havent had time to finish it and I didnt want any of you to forget me. I love you!!!**


End file.
